


Волосатый персик, сочная слива

by fandomStarbucks2019, koganemushi



Series: драбблы R - NC-21 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 15:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20438621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomStarbucks2019/pseuds/fandomStarbucks2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koganemushi/pseuds/koganemushi
Summary: Ласковое слово и кошке приятно.





	Волосатый персик, сочная слива

**Author's Note:**

> Они меняются; анальный секс; фингеринг.

На очередном толчке Баки вогнал член особенно глубоко в Стива и отрывисто зашептал ему на ухо: 

– Родной мой, сладкий мой. Какой же ты…

В тот же момент Стив под ним выгнулся дугой и кончил, выплескивая сперму между их тесно прижатыми друг к другу телами.

Примерно час спустя, после второго захода и душа, Стив рассеянно водил пальцем по рассыпанной на столешнице муке, изображая одному ему известные узоры.Творческая натура, что с него взять. Баки было не до искусства, он занимался приготовлением хлеба насущного. Точнее – блинчиков насущных, потому что кое-кто все утро страдал, что умирает с голоду. После секса у Стива всегда просыпался волчий аппетит. 

Сняв последний блинчик со сковороды, Баки тронул Стива за локоть, возвращая обратно в суровую реальность воскресного утра. Видимо, возвращение оказалось слишком внезапным. От неожиданности (а еще супергерой, называется!) Стив вздрогнул и дернулся, стирая рукой так старательно выводимый мучной узор.

Не заржать, глядя на его удивленно распахнутые глазищи, Баки не мог.

– Земля вызывает Роджерса, прием!

– Придурок, – беззлобно отозвался Стив.

Он устроился на высоком барном стуле и по привычке поджал под себя одну ногу, другой болтая в воздухе. Почти как в старые времена. Только теперь на обычном стуле ему так было уже не посидеть, что и стало причиной появления барной стойки в их квартире.

Баки аккуратно поставил между ними тарелку блинчиков и с чувством выполненного долга плюхнулся на свое место.

– И так всегда, – пожаловался он вазочке с клубничным джемом. – От тебя, Стиви, ласкового слова не дождешься! То придурок, то тупица.

– Есть еще остолоп, – с готовностью подсказал Стив с набитым ртом. Блинчики с тарелки исчезали с поистине суперсолдатской скоростью.

– Вот и я о том же. 

Будь у Баки хотя бы зачатки инстинкта самосохранения, он бы не заканчивал эту тираду. Но Баки Барнс практически всю жизнь провел со Стивеном Роджерсом, а с кем поведешься… 

– Ты бы хоть иногда называл меня ласково. Доброе слово, оно, знаешь ли, и кошке приятно.

Только что прожевавший очередной блинчик Стив смотрел на него совершенно серьезно: 

– А чем тебе «Баки» не нравится? Меня «Стив» более чем устраивает.

– Да ну? А кто кончает фонтаном, когда его зовут «родной» и «сладкий»? – в тон ему спросил Баки.

От него не укрылось, как стремительно порозовели уши Стива. Поразительно, но после всего, что он вытворял с Баки в постели, в душе, на диване, на полу, а иногда, под настроение, стоя у стены – вот после всего этого Стив еще умудрялся выглядеть смущенной невинностью!

– И как мне тебя называть?

– Ну, не знаю, придумай что-нибудь! Ты же у нас творческая натура.

Если бы Баки не отвлекся на звонок от Скотта, который что-то тараторил о гигантских пауках в заброшенной ветке подземки, он обязательно бы заметил, какие черти заплясали у Стива в глазах. Но гигантские пауки в Бронксе совершенно не вовремя отвлекли его внимание. Воскресенье продолжалось в привычном темпе.

* * *

Когда они оба, грязные и усталые, вернулись домой уже глубоко за полночь, Баки и думать забыл об утреннем разговоре. Все, чего ему хотелось, – принять душ, завалиться в кровать и проспать следующие сутки. И больше никогда не спускаться в метро, особенно – в Бронксе.

Стоя под горячим душем, он клевал носом и чуть не заснул сразу, как только его голова коснулась подушки. Но когда Стив выбрался из ванной и обнял его со спины, Баки решил, что он готов рассмотреть еще кое-какие варианты. Будто услышав его мысли, Стив прижался плотнее, вдавливая свой стояк ему в бедро, скользнул руками под боксеры и принялся оглаживать ягодицы большими теплыми ладонями. Одновременно он прильнул губами к шее Баки, потерся колючей щекой о его плечо и тихонько позвал:

– Баки, родной мой.

От его низкого, с хрипотцой голоса Баки буквально растекся по постели, если не считать стремительно твердеющего члена.

– М-м-м? – довольно застонал Баки, притираясь задницей к ласкающим рукам в предвкушении продолжения.

Стив охотно сжал его ягодицы еще раз, провел пальцем по ложбинке между ними и, слегка прикусив Баки за ухом, прошептал:

– Персик ты мой. – А пока Баки пораженно молчал, задумчиво добавил: – Волосатый. – И с удвоенным энтузиазмом вернулся к прерванному занятию, от чего Баки сначала застонал в голос и только потом нашел в себе силы на возмущение.

– Я передумал и согласен на придурка! – сказал он между шумными выдохами.

Стив как раз добавил на пальцы смазки и начал мучительно медленно растягивать Баки. Отчего улавливать нить беседы становилось гораздо труднее.

– Поздно, слива моя сочная!

– Ах ты гаденыш!

– Огурчик мой, а как же «родной» и «сладкий»? – насмешливо пропел Стив у него над ухом, одновременно загоняя три пальца особенно глубоко, и толкнулся твердым членом в бедро Баки.

– Забудь об этом, придурок! – огрызнулся тот, задыхаясь от нахлынувших ощущений.

– Но яблочко мое…

Договорить Стив не успел. Собрав всю оставшуюся волю в кулак, Баки соскользнул с ласкающих пальцев и завалил его на спину. Ребра и колени Стива и после сыворотки остались такими же чувствительными к щекотке, как и в тридцатые. А Баки прекрасно об этом помнил! Но даже содрогаясь от хохота, Стив продолжал угрожать ему «морковкой», «тыковкой» и даже «баклажанчиком».


End file.
